highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hammiams
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Highschool of the Dead Wiki Hammiams! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Takashi's choice - Rei or Saeko? page. Now that you've joined our community, here are a few tips to help you get started: *A good place to start is on the page. From there, you can see what other users are doing, and it's the best way to view and join active discussions. *Before you continue editing, please read our Manual of Style to learn about our basic guidelines. *Joining discussions in the forums or talk pages is a great way to become active in the community. Just remember to sign your posts with four tildes(~). If you need any help, you can leave a message on my talk page or on the talk page of Donutsonfire, our other administrator. --'Turambar1 ' Staff Members Page The Staff Members page is something we had before the move from the old wiki that we don't do anymore. It was basically used as a way to organize editor groups and encourage people to edit more, but it didn't work. You can ignore any references to it.Turambar ''' 21:29, January 23, 2012 (UTC) HOTD Forum I noticed the forum went down. I figured something was going to happen when the moderators weren't deleting those spam posts with graphic sexual language. I was just wondering if you knew if they have any plans of creating a new one, or if they don't, if you had any way of contacting any of them to offer our forums here as an alternative. I've been wanting to get the forums here active again for a while.Turambar ' 02:03, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Privileges You've been very helpful here with catching and reverting vandalism, and I would like to say thank you for that. I'm giving you rollback privileges to make it a little easier for you to remove vandalism. Keep up the good work and there might be an admin position for you sometime in the future.'Turambar ' 22:14, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Kanji Information I don't see how kanji meanings have any relevance to this wiki, but I suppose since someone went through the effort we shouldn't just delete them. I think they should go in the Trivia sections, though. I don't have the time to move the information right now. If you want to do it, that would be a huge help.'Turambar ' 01:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Administrator I'm making you an administrator of this wiki. I have had less and less time to keep up with things around here, and our other admins seem to have disappeared, so I think it is time to promote you. If you don't want to be an admin, just let me know. Otherwise, here's some information. Most duties as an administrator are self-explanatory, but I need to tell you a few things about banning. First, always assume good faith before banning a user. If there is no obvious indication of malicious intent, just give them a warning. For minor vandalism, the duration should be around 1-3 months, for moderate to severe vandalism (e.g. blanking a page, spamming, offensive content) 6 months, and for extreme vandalism, like what a user did to the News page recently, set the duration for a year and put "infinite" or "indefinite" in the reasons box so we will know to renew the block later. Other than that, just use your best judgement. You should read the Manual of Style if you haven't already, though it's overdue for an update. You really don't need to do much more than you're already doing, you just have more privileges now.'Turambar ' 18:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank You I've been away for quite some time due to being so busy lately. I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of things here over the past couple weeks. You're doing well as an admin. Keep up the good work. I don't plan on being absent for another long period any time soon, but I'm still too busy to do a lot of editing right now. My schedule will clear up in a couple of weeks, though, and when I have the time I'm thinking we can do some remodeling and give some much needed updates to the Manual of Style and policies.'Turambar ' 03:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Policy Updates I finally have some free time for a while, so I think I'm ready to start making updates and creating new policy pages. I just want to make sure you have a decent amount of free time in the next few days. If not, we can just work on a little at a time. We don't necessarily need to coordinate times where we're both on here for discussion, but I'd like to be able to have productive discussions without them taking multiple days. Back when we were still had a community with a good number of regularly active users, we had a lot of community discussions in the forum to make changes and expansions. We would get community opinions and let users give input and suggestions. I'd like to do this again, though I think it will mostly be just you and I. Anyway, what we'll mostly be doing is polishing the policies we already have here and putting stuff into writing, so to speak, that isn't already. I think now is a good time to get this done because when the manga and anime return I think the wiki will become a lot more active again. Here are the policies and updates I would like for us to work on: *Updates to the Manual of Style and the Layout Guide, the only real policy pages we have right now. *Policy page for uploads (i.e. images). *Policy page defining vandalism and banning. *Real-world information policy - basically says info should only come from HOTD sources (this is a big issue with the guns). This would probably just be an addition to the MOS but may end up needing its own page. *Wiki background - a user brought this up on my talk page. We can upload different images and decide which to use, if any. This is by no means definitive, so feel free to suggest any others you think of. I think we should start with the MOS. I'll begin by revising and updating what's already there, and then we can discuss new sections. We can use the MOS talk page for discussion. If you don't have a lot of free time right now, it's not a big deal. If you can just look over my suggestions and approve or suggest changes, that would be great, but any help you can give with coming up with ideas and maybe drafting pages would be even better. Sorry for the long post.'Turambar ' 02:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Using chat would be all right, but like you said, it is tough to coordinate. I'd like to still open forum discussions to leave an open place where people can respond on their own time when it involves what most of our forum and talk page discussions have to this point, which is me basically writing out the policies we've had for a while (whether we've enforced them or not) to get community feedback. If we're talking about moving forward and proposing new ideas, there's no reason to not use the chat. I'm going to create one more forum thread to deal with real-world sources, but I have ideas that will be more productive in the chat. I'll stay on here as much as possible for the rest of the week from about 5 p.m. to 10 p.m. CST each day. Hopefully that time works for you and we can catch each other on here occasionally. I think evenings in U.S. time will be the best time for chats if we expect other people to join in since I believe most users here live in the U.S. If this doesn't work out, we'll just have to start coming up with specific times when we are both available.'Turambar ' 23:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Current Projects Trivia Section That was a mistake. I thought I deleted the original Trivia section when I was cleaning up the page, but I guess I missed it. I added the second section because I didn't have time to do the trivia cleanup myself at that time. I also had to update the information a bit.'Turambar ' 03:39, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Translation Since the founder on the Lithuanian wiki has been inactive for more than three months, you could try to get Wikia to make you an admin there so you can import pages in one big group and make your job easier. The problem is they usually only do it if you've been consistently editing there for a while. If you explained to them that you are an admin here and just want to help get things going on the Lithuanian wiki, they might understand. They have a special forum thread for admin requests over in Wikia Central somewhere. I would start by leaving a message for the current admin and see if he answers.'Turambar ' 15:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I've been out of town on vacation for the last week, so sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. You just need to go to on this wiki and follow the directions there, and then you go to on the other wiki and upload the file you created in the export. I edited on the Lithuanian wiki if you would like me to do it. It will be much easier now than it was last time I did it because we have a few parent categories that include all of the pages. Then again, if you only want to work on a few at a time, we could import smaller categories to make it easier to tell which have already been translated. Just let me know what you want to do.'Turambar ' 19:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I'll start by importing the Takashi's Group category. After those pages are done, I'll start with other character groups. As I said before, I probably won't be able to help much on this, but I can at least do some of the things like this that you may not be familiar with yet.'Turambar ' 22:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) After trying a few times, I can't get the import to work. I realized that many of our pages are too large to be moved with page histories because they are too large, so whatever we end up doing, we'll have to create a template to put on each page saying the original content came from here and linking to our page histories here. Unless you can get the import utility to work, I guess all we can do is copy and paste.'Turambar ' 20:25, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin Request Hello I wish to apply to be an admin on the Wiki. I have tried hard to Edit well and I think we might need more because I see you are the only active one Admin left. Any reply will be good. Thank You. Veldorn01772 (talk) 12:07, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, I was looking at the page for Takashi's group and I was wondering if Hisashi would be considered a former member of the group or not. Im not sure if is he was or not to be honest, what do you think Death to Sorrow (talk) 01:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Thanks for the page, I was wondering myself if the blog system would be troublesome and this system is a huge breath of fresh air. Death to Sorrow 17:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, I hate to bug yah but is their anyway to remove a blog post. everytime I see the posts about the Userbox updates they fill the entire page and its somewhat of a eye sore. Death to Sorrow 00:55, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Officially Stepping Down I should have done this a long time ago. I've been inactive for quite a while now, and I regret holding on to my admin position without being active for so long. The fact is, real life is too busy for me to keep up with this place anymore. I helped lay the foundation and build it, now I think it's time to pass on the torch. I am going to make Death to Sorrow an admin if he wants, unless you have any objections, just so you don't have to do everything yourself. I also made you a bureaucrat. I'll leave it up to you whether you want to take away my admin status or leave it as a symbol of my former position. Who knows, I could be back someday. Perhaps when the series returns in full and I'm involved in the scanlation I'll want to help update the wiki since I'll have information sooner than most people. In any case, this is a formal resignation from my administrative duties. I hope this wiki will continue to grow and prosper, and that I've done my part setting up the style and policies that will keep the community healthy well into the future. Just remember: when the series returns in a month or two, things are going to get intense here. Make sure you are ready for the second Golden Age of the Highschool of the Dead Wiki. If you have any quesions, you know where to find me. Good luck and happy editing! 'Turambar ' 02:42, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Unkown Edit Hey man, I would like to clarify that the edit done to Shizuka Marikawa was unkown to me. The only time I messed with that page was when I removed the racist comment on the page and banned the user who posted it. I have no memory of changing cleavage to boobs, nor do I see any reason for doing so. Though I may be fearing the worst and possibly overeacting, do you have any knowledge on how to change a password for an account? Thanks for understanding Death to Sorrow 05:02, March 15, 2013 (UTC) French Wiki Hey, I've been wondering if I can translate pages of this wiki in french and maybe have like wikipedia, something to the left like this »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» Is it possible? Kabogh (talk) 14:14, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Hammiams! Also, I have found two other HoTD wikis that need contribution, would you mind to post them on the front page too if not already done? German wiki: http://de.highschool-of-the-dead.wikia.com/wiki/Highschool_of_the_dead_Wiki Spanish wiki: http://es.highschool-of-the-dead.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Highschool_of_the_dead As for the French wiki it's here: http://fr.highschool-of-the-dead.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Highschool_of_The_Dead Fun fact: when I was creating the french wiki, I just had finished typing the welcome thing and you know those stupid links that insert itself in a text that redirect you to another site ? I clicked one of them by accident while choosing the them T_T, I have to retype the welcome thing, those who created this type of add can go fuck themselves very deep in the ears. Kabogh (talk) 03:32, April 8, 2013 (UTC) JPGs Hi.I saw that many image hare are JPGs but I suggest using PNGs because JPGs tent to pixelate when put on articles so,if I have permission,I can replace all the JPGs here with PNGs. 09:58, April 10, 2013 (UTC) New Member Greetings Hey man, I had a thought about the greeting new members recieve once they actually make an account on the wiki. Since he is no longer attentively on this wiki, I believe the message should tell new members to contact either you or me and not Turambar about questions or concerns they may have. Im not sure if thats even a possibilty but I feel that this should be brought to your attention. I mean, we wouldnt want people posting questions or concerns on his page when they could receive an answer or solution faster by contacting either you or me. Well that doesnt help much LOL! Is there any way you could possibly contact Turambar and ask him how to do it? Sounds good to me! just give em a holler and hopefully we can get the problem resolved. 'Death to Sorrow ' 02:26, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, Hammiams. I am an admin from Code Geass Wiki. I would like to ask for affiliation between our wikis. If you are interested, here is the banner. Thank you. 14:20, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Lithuanian wiki Highschool of the dead wikis are almost all listed on the homepage except of one, the lithuanian wiki! I think it's odd because it has more content than the spanish, french and german wikis combined. Inch and feet Vs centimetres 172cm is the same as 5'8". the majority of the world understands feet and inches better than centimeters. I was just trying to help. I was just trying to turn the cm into feet and inches. -123Wiki FALSE! The majority of the united states do, but the majority of the world use to the metric system. Kabogh New info? Hey Hammiams can u tell if there is new information for H.O.T.D ?! Gogata.penkov (talk) 09:14, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes the person that has been mentioned please allow me to edit create my own page if you don't that's okay i'll just feel a little bummed out that's all please it's almost My Creators Original birthday so please for me thanks from SweetDelicate Jena Jena 08:14, October 11, 2014 (UTC) HOTD help Hello,I am a fan of HOTD and it's 2015 and no news yet ._. Well the reason I am asking you is cuz you locked the thread and I cant find what's goin' on have you heard anything from a reliable source ?(also we have birthday at the same day O_O) Character Info Tabs? Hows it hangin there dudely! As ive been glancin through other wikis and stuff just mindin my own buisness I noticed that multiple Wikis were utilizing tabs in the infoboxes of their respective characters to represent them in other forms and medias. I personally think this would be a great addition to the wiki (seeing that most if not all of the character's "anime apperance" pictures are often misplaced, unorganized, or just simply not there) but I have no idea how to do it ;_;. Ive tried lookin it up but all the codes and shit just turn me into "TL;Dr" mode. I got close through experimenting but i was wondering if you had any knowledge on this techy junk, what do yah think? 'Death to Sorrow ' 06:03, August 20, 2015 (UTC) True i see what you're sayin, ill hold off on the tabs if they are more appropriate in another context, thanks for the feedback! 'Death to Sorrow ''' 04:05, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hammiams, I just wanted to tell you why we stop to diffuse "Highschool of the Dead" Thank you 15:27, December 13, 2015 (UTC). HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD Dear Hammiams, I just want to tell you "What happened to Highschool of the Dead?Why the author(s) stopped to diffuse it?It is because of the earthquake?"Please answer me Hammiams.That makes me sad...They just diffuse 1 season I think.Only one.This is not making you sad honestly?Your favourite anime which had stopped at once.So I hope that you will answer me as soon as possible. Good bye, Hammiams. 09:59, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hammiams, I just want to tell you thank you for your message.It's very kind from you. So see you soon Hammiams.Good bye. 05:44, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Highschool of the Dead So I conclude that "Highschool of the Dead"is a forgotten anime Hammiams... 15:32, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Highschool of the Dead Forget what I've said.HOTD is not a forgotten anime.We restart to diffuse it on GameOne.This is extraordinary.It has restarted to be diffused just when I said that it was a forgotten anime!�� 08:06, December 16, 2015 (UTC) HOTD Hey Hammiams, I want to tell you that we restart to diffuse the season 1 of HOTD again on 'GAME ONE'!!!This is incredible!!!���� 17:38, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Just read your old thread on HSOTH, I'm in agreement people need to learn to read. The simple fact of the matter is, there is no update and it will be updated when it is updated. I hope the link I send will she'd some light on season 2, but my hopes are quite small at this post. Hope it helps, Terra Ravine HSOTD 2 Highschool of the Dead Hi Hammiams,how are you?I hope you're well. I send you you this message to ask you if there's a possibility to have a season 2 of HOTD.Why they take a lot of time to give answer (if there will be a season 2) about it.So thank you and...I hope that you'll answer me as soon as possible.Good bye Hammiams. 05:17, January 1, 2016 (UTC) can i make a discord server for this wiki Alright i'm asking you to please please turn on the message wall function because talk pages are not that useful Ink dismay (talk) 13:10, August 31, 2017 (UTC) New category A user by the name of Kitehang has added a new category to some of the characters. I don't think it should be added, but if you have a look at it for yourself then maybe it sohld be there. ~~SK071 Discussions Hi Hammiams; I'm Amanda with FANDOM's community development team! I'm contacting you to see if you are interested in turning on Discussions. In case you are unaware of the feature, Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly, and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. You can read more about Discussions here. For more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. If you have some concerns, Discussions and Forums can exist side-by-side in case you do not want to migrate just yet. However, eventually all Forums will be migrated over to Discussions, so getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Let me know what you think, and if you want to proceed I can get the ball rolling. Witnessme (talk) 17:00, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Hi again! Checking in again to see if you'd decided on whether or not to enable discussions. If you could get back to me by Monday that'd be great. Thanks!Witnessme (talk) 21:26, May 18, 2018 (UTC) New cateogry It seems that the user named Kitehang has readded the unnecessary category of "Killers". Can you please sort this out whenever you can? SK071 (talk) 14:57, September 15, 2018 (UTC)SK071